1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating structure and a method of manufacturing a seating structure in which a steel support structure is placed within a mold and a plastic body is blow-molded against the steel support structure to form a seat back in which the steel structure is integrally supported in the body.
2. Background Art
In vehicle interior design, there exists a continuing need to reduce costs, part count and weight associated with vehicle seat assemblies while the vehicle seat assemblies are required to satisfy various design requirements, such as flexibility for improved cargo storage, comfort, safety, etc. In vans, minivans and sport utility vehicles, bench seats or split bench seats are often provided in the second and third row of the vehicle. These seats must be lightweight if they are collapsible or removable. Also, it is generally desirable to provide lightweight seats even if they are not removable. Due to increasing cargo transporting usage of such vehicles, it is important that these seats be designed to withstand significant impact from the rear as a result of forward movement of cargo stored in the rear of the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a reinforced, lightweight and low cost seat assembly to satisfy impact requirements and provide the needed functionality while minimizing costs associated with the manufacture and assembly of the seat.
The present invention provides a seating apparatus in which a plastic body is blow-molded over the steel support structure to form a seat back wherein the steel support structure is integrally supported in the body.
The steel support structure is preferably a hollow, U-shaped steel tube having first and second attachment features at distal ends thereof. Alternatively, if the rear impact requirements were minimal, the steel support structure may comprise first and second independent partial frame supports configured for pivotal attachment to a lower seat. Of course, these designs may be tuned to provide the appropriate rear impact support.
In the preferred embodiment, the hollow, U-shaped steel tube would be swaged into a flat configuration at its distal ends, and the first and second attachment features would comprise boles drilled through the swaged ends. Preferably, the blow-molded plastic body would be a hollow structure with front and rear walls and would include C-shaped portions positioned around the steel support structure to rigidly attach the plastic body to the steel support structure.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved vehicle seat assembly with reduced manufacturing and assembly costs.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved vehicle seat assembly in which a steel support structure is secured to a plastic base.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.